Fire Meet Gasoline
by DanielaReese
Summary: Après avoir frôlé la mort Reese et Finch, se retrouvent tous les deux sous la douche. Aura-t'il une prise de conscience?


Bonsoir tout le monde! Je suis de retour avec une longue période de silence!

Je continuais a lire vos histoires mais je n'avais plus le temps d'écrire ah les études pour devenir infirmière me prennent énormément de temps.

Me revoilà avec un petit OS Rinch!

J'espère que vous allez aimer!

Vous allez peut-être me demander la suite de ma fiction intitulé « Fatigué » mais pour l'instant je ne peut pass continuer l'inspiration pour cette histoire me manque donc pour l'instant elle est pause. Mais si quelqu'un a des idées je suis preneuse ;)

Désolé pour les possible fautes d'orthographes!

Allez bonne lecture!

—-

« Putain d'essence, Finch » dit John en grommelant, une de ses mains frottait énergiquement les épaules d'Harold avec une éponge.

« Vous avez failli brulé vif! ». continua John.

l'eau chaude coulait sur leurs corps et au passage effaçait lentement les traces d'essences.

Harold n'avait jamais vu John dans cet état là. Sa colère qui d'habitude, était dissimulée sous son masque froid.

Certes il avait déjà vu John en colère quand leurs missions concernaient des enfants qui étaient abusé. Mais jamais, il n'avait vu son agent craquer sous la colère.

Si il se concentrait suffisamment il pouvait sentir les doigts de son agent trembler. « Je suis désolé » lui dit le reclus en baissant un peu sa tête pour laisser John lui frotter sa nuque, ce dernier y allait doucement, gentiment au niveau de la cicatrice.

Il l'avait immédiatement déshabiller le laissant juste avec son boxer et l'avait poussé directement sous la douche. Reese n'avait pas hésité n'avait pas eu honte a retirer les habits de son patron.

John lui n'avait retirer que son manteau , il était rentré dans la douche avec Harold, sa chemise était trempée elle collait à sa poitrine son pantalon lui collait aux jambes, mais il ne faisait pas attention.

John pris Harold par le bras et le fit se tourner pour pouvoir voir son visage pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait poussé dans la cabine de douche.

Harold avait retiré ses lunettes, mais il pouvait voir la mâchoire serrée de John ses yeux étaient noirs de colère. Son expression s'adoucit lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux d'Harold, sa prise sur l'épaule d'Harold se fit plus douce. « vous avez ruiné cotre costume » lui dit Harold en lui offrant un sourire pathétique.

« Vous aussi » lui répondit John et il n'avait pas tord son costume était ruiné. Mais ce qu'il voyait de plus important c'était qu'il était vivant.

« J'en suis sure que vous pouvez nous acheter d'autre costume » John leva la main pour laver les cheveux de son patron

« vous savez que je suis capable de me laver » murmura Harold tout en ne faisant aucun effort pour le stopper.

« qu'en est il de monsieur Sloan ?» John se stoppa pour rencontrer les yeux d'Harold

« Il va bien, je ferais attention qu'il ne brûle pas. Mais ce n'est pas ma priorité » Harold voulu protester, il voulait exprimer ses craintes sur le fait que son agent ai laisser tomber leur numéro pour lui sauver encore une fois sa vie, mais il en était incapable.

Si il était honnête avec lui même, il aimait savoir que John faisait attention à lui, quelque chose en lui se serrait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Il se sentait en sécurité.

« je ne savais pas si vous étiez capable de faire votre dos » Marmonna John semblant avoir retrouvé son calme.

« vous l'avez déjà fait » lui répondit Harold doucement, à cette réflexion John se stoppa. Au moins les tremblements de ses doigts s'étaient arrêtés, sa colère et sa frustration s'étaient eux aussi estompées.

« Je vous assure que je vais bien John »

« ça n'aurait pas été le cas si je n'avais pas été là à temps » Lui dit dit John, Harold pouvait entendre les tremblements dans sa voix, il décida alors de prendre le poignet de John pour le faire arrêté se frottage obsessionnel.

« si je n'avais… »

« Complètement désobéi » interrompit Harold sans pour autant lâcher le poignet de son agent, il pouvait voir John ouvrir et fermer son poing afin de peut-être contrôler les tremblements qui étaient revenus.

« Si je ne vous avez pas désobéi, à cette heure-ci vous seriez mort! »

Harold pouvait respecter le fait que parfois les ordres devaient être ignorés. Il pouvait respecter le fait que John avait senti le danger et avait fait ce qu'il pensait être juste.

Harold était vraiment reconnaissant :

« je suis content et reconnaissant » lui dit calmement Harold « Que vous soyez venu me sauver. »

Il prit alors la chemise de John et commença à la déboutonner remarquant le regard de l'ex-agent glisser sur mains puis sur ses avants bras.

« Je vous promet de ne plus me mettre dans des situations dangereuse » continua Harold

Il finit de déboutonner la chemise de John et la lui retira en douceur.

« retirez votre pantalon avant d'attraper froid » ordonna Harold

John le regarda un moment avec son regard de chien battu, avant de retirer son pantalon et ses chaussettes et se mis sous le jet d'eau avec Harold

« Je suppose que vous avez déjà laver le devant. » lui dit Harold pendant qu'il rinçait le savon qui était sur son torse.

« je croyais que vous étiez capable de vous laver seul . »lui dit John avec son fameux sourire au coin de sa bouche, Harold lui retourna a son tour son fameux sourire et haussa un peu les épaules.

Être laver par une autre personne était vraiment plaisant, et intime . Tout les deux portaient leurs boxers mais quelque chose donc cette situation était spéciale.`

« Je continuerai a vous laver dans une minute » lui dit l'ex-agent de la CIA pendant qu'il retirait du savon de la nuque du reclus.

« Pourquoi? »

La question était à peine sorti de la bouche d'Harold que cette dernière se retrouva contre la bouche de john. Il resta un instant surpris, l'air de ses poumons resta bloqué, mais en même temps quelque chose se réchauffa à l'intérieur de lui. Il passa alors sa main derrière la nuque de John pour l'empêcher de rompre le baiser, ses doigts passèrent dans les cheveux de l'ex agent pendant qu'il approfondissait ce dernier son corps s'approcha inconsciemment pour se retrouver complément coller au corps de John.

Il plut entendre un gémissement venant de John et sentit ls bras de ce dernier passer autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher encore plus.

John le poussa contre le mur opposé de la cabine de douche tout en l'embrassant, faisant passer tout ce qu'il ressentait dans ce baiser, de l'amour, de la passion, du désir pour son patron dont il avait des sentiments depuis de long mois et qu'il essayait depuis le début de les refoulés, le fait de se retrouver dans la douche avec lui sans la barrière des vêtements, de le toucher et quasi le fait qu'il avait bien failli le perdre aujourd'hui lui fit réaliser qu'il ne pouvait plus cacher ses sentiments pour son amis, son sauveur.

Ils rompirent le baiser à cause du manque d'oxygène, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Harold lui dit alors les trois petits mots que John avait tant rêver entendre:

« Je t'aime John »

John prit par l'émotion causé par ses trois petits mots ne put s'empêcher de reprendre possession des lèvres du reclus avec passion lui montrant à qu'elle point lui aussi l'aimer.

Le manque d'oxygène se refit sentir et ils durent se séparer encore une fois et John lui dit alors:

« Je t'aime plus que tout Harold »

Harold lui sourit avec émotions l'embrassa tendrement et se sépara contre coeur pour lui dire:

« on devrait peut-être voir comment se porte monsieur Sloan »

Il n'avait pas très envi de se séparer de l'ex-agent mais les numéros passaient avant.

« Malheureusement tu as raison » lui répondit John avec un soupir, il embrassa encore une fois Harold puis l'embrassa nouveau

Et lui dit:

« je vais m'occuper de lui. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas John nous avons jusqu'à l'éternité pour s'aimer.

« Pour toujours? » lui demanda John avec de l'espoir dans ses yeux azurs.

« Pour toujours mon amour. »


End file.
